


The Traitor

by weirdestone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad English, Divination, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Female Anti-Hero, Fights, Gaelic Language, Good Slytherins, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jealous Sirius, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Love/Hate, M/M, Marauders' Era, Minor Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Muggle-born Pride, Mutual Pining, Original Character-centric, Protectiveness, Strong Female Characters, True Love, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdestone/pseuds/weirdestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecile had always been perfectly content right where she was. Living on the beautiful Isle of Lewis with her grandparents was the perfect life, as far as she was concerned. So when an owl showed up and told her that she was a witch, of all things, it wasn't exactly a happy surprise. Being raised by Muggles didn't help her popularity in Slytherin, either. But with a little help from her friends, Severus and Lily, she might just get through this in one piece.</p>
<p>Now if only she could figure out her Sirius Black problem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad English

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

Cecile looked around and frowned. Platform 9 ¾? It was so oddly specific, and the Hogwarts Express was like something out of a fairy story. Before that they’d gone to Diagon Alley, which had been as terrifying as it was magical. All of this was on top of finding out that her Mother had been a witch too, and it was all just a little too much, too fast.

 

Her Granda smiled down at her, “It will be alright, M'eudail.”

 

Her Gran wrapped her arm around Cecile’s shoulders, “You are such a brave girl, Cecile. I know that you can do this.”

 

Cecile leaned against her Gran, “I will do my best.” She saw that people were staring at her, “They’re staring at us because we are not speaking English.”

 

Granda nodded and said in English, “Then it’s a good time tae practice yer English.”

 

“Ah _dae no’ like_ English! It is bad!” Cecile said, stomping her foot.

 

“Ye’re just saying that because ye never took yer English classes seriously, and now ye have tae use it regularly.” Gran said, amused.

 

Cecile crossed her arms and pouted. But then she saw a little red headed girl being picked on by an older girl, who used the word “freak”. Cecile didn’t know a great deal of English, but she knew that “freak” was a bad thing to say. So she hurried over and pushed the older girl, shouting, “Leave girl alone!”

 

The older girl looked at her, flabbergasted, “How _dare_ you! You _freak_!”

 

Cecile narrowed her eyes, then grabbed the older girl by the collar, “Freak is bad word! Stop doing!”

 

The older girl looked genuinely scared, “Alright… alright!”

 

Cecile let her go, then pointed in the opposite direction, “Ye gae!”

 

The older girl scampered away, then Cecile looked down at the red headed girl and offered her a hand, “Bad girl gae. Okay no’.”

 

The girl smiled and took her hand, allowing herself to be pulled up onto her feet, “I don’t condone violence, but it was nice of you to stand up for me.”

 

“Ah cudnae let mean girl say bad word and no’ stop girl.” Cecile said matter-of-factly.

 

“You mean: I couldn’t let her say those things to you without doing something about it.” The girl corrected, gently.

 

Cecile listened carefully, then repeated, “Ah cudnae let her say those things tae ye withoot doing something aboot it.”

 

The girl smiled, “Close enough. I’m Lily Evans.”

 

Cecile smiled back, “Ah am Cecile Duncan. Nice tae meet ye.”

 

Lily grinned, “Nice to meet you as well!”

 

Just then, a pale boy with dark hair came up to them, “Are you alright Lily? I saw what happened.”

 

Lily smiled at him, “I’m fine, Severus. And I made a new friend! Meet Cecile Duncan.”

 

Their eyes met, and Cecile immediately knew that she was going to like this boy. So she smiled and extended her hand, “Nice tae meet ye.”

 

A flicker of a smile came to Severus’ lips, “Nice to meet you too. I’m Severus Snape.”

 

“Severus… Snape…” Cecile repeated, slowly. She thought about it for a moment, then nodded. “It is good name. Ah like it.”

 

Severus blinked, then gave a small smile, “Thank you.”

 

Lily smiled between them, “Cecile, do you want to ride to Hogwarts with us?”

 

Cecile smiled, “Yes, ah want.”

 

“You would like that.” Lily corrected.

 

Cecile nodded, “Ah wud like that.”

 

When they were finally at Hogwarts, Cecile was looking around her and feeling overwhelmed at how _impossible_ everything was. In the Great Hall, she was too fascinated with the floating candles to pay much attention to anything else. But then she heard the name “Sirius Black” and looked up. Her Granda was a fisherman and so hearing someone named after the dog star intrigued her. That’s when she saw him…

 

He was clearly a very healthy boy, with black hair, grey eyes, and a casual elegance that seemed to flow off of him… he was, without a doubt, the most handsome boy she’d ever seen. On his way to the front their eyes met, and he smiled at her. Smiled in a way that nobody had ever smiled at her before, and she couldn’t help but return that smile as her heart began to race. The boy, Sirius Black, winked at her before going up onto the platform. When the creepy talking hat shouted out, “Gryffindor!” The boy seemed elated. He turned and smiled at her, then to a boy in the crowd with glasses.

 

A few other children got sorted before they shouted out, “Cecile Duncan!”

 

Cecile looked at Severus and Lily, who gave her encouraging looks, before going up toward the platform. Once again, her eyes met Sirius Black’s and he grinned at her.

 

For a moment, her heart’s desire was to be sorted into Gryffindor with Sirius Black. That is, if she could also be with her friends as well as Sirius Black. When she was face to face with the hat, however, she paused and looked up at the woman calling out the names. The older woman smiled down and said, “It’ll be alright, dear. Go on.”

 

Cecile swallowed and nodded, before sitting in the chair and having the hat placed on her head. When she heard it speaking in her head, it took all she had not to scream. “Hmm… you’re a very complicated girl, Cecile Duncan. A kind and loyal heart… hard-working… highly intelligent… you might do well in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw… But more than that, you’re _clever_. _Very_ clever… and _resourceful_. Not to mention your sense of determination… I’d hate to go against you for _any_ reason. It’s somewhat frightening, actually, what you’d be capable of. Not to mention… no regard for the rules if they get in the way of what you want… But then again, what you want is guided by your heart. Also, you _were_ raised by muggles. I’ll leave it up to you. Do you want to take the easy way, or the hard way?”

 

“That’s not a proper question. Will I be a better person if I go the hard way over the easy way?” Cecile asked.

 

“No, but others might be.” The sorting hat replied.

 

“Then… I suppose I’ll take the hard way.” She replied, softly. Hoping that she wasn’t making a mistake.

 

“Very well then…” The sorting hat said, before shouting, “Slytherin!”

 

Cecile blinked. So… it seemed she _wouldn’t_ be seeing Sirius Black. At least, not very often. But, hopefully her new friends would be in Slytherin with her. When she went to sit at the Slytherin table, the looks she got confirmed that she had indeed taken the hard way.

 

Lily got sorted into Gryffindor, which was sad, but hopefully they would still be able to be friends.

 

Then, blessedly, Severus got sorted into Slytherin as well. When he walked toward the table she jumped up and hugged him, “Yes! I am happy you are here!”

 

Severus seemed shocked at first, but then he slowly returned the hug, “It’s nice to be wanted.”

 

The next day she found out that they would be having classes with the Gryffindors, and Cecile was elated. So she _would_ be able to see both of her friends! As soon as she saw Lily at a table she rushed to sit next to her, Severus following close behind. Lily smiled at them and said, “Hello! I have so much to tell you after class!”

 

“Yes, Sev and ah too!” Cecile replied with a bright smile.

 

Severus nodded, “It’s been quite a night.”

 

When Professor McGonagall walked in she frowned, “Please take your seats with the other Slytherins, children.”

 

Cecile frowned, “Why?”

 

Professor McGonagall spluttered, “Because… because that’s how it’s done!”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because… it’s the way we keep you organized.”

 

“Why?”

 

The professor seemed at a loss, then sighed. “Never mind, sit where you like.”

 

Cecile smiled, “Thank ye, ah will.” She saw Sirius looking at her, and smiled at him. But he only frowned and turned away, confusing her and hurting her feelings.

 

What had happened last night that kept him from smiling at her?


	2. I'll look after you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “One day you're going to remember me and how much i loved you...then you're gonna hate yourself for letting me go”   
> ― Drake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

“Ah dinnae like transfiguration!” Cecile pouted, crossing her arms.

 

Lily smiled indulgently, “You’ll get the hang of it, don’t worry!”

 

Severus huffed, “I’m with Cecile, this is stupid. Now potions, however…”

 

Cecile brightened up immediately, “Yes! Potions ah like! Does work!”

 

Severus smiled at her, “You mean that you think it’s useful.”

 

Cecile listened carefully, nodded, then corrected, “Ah think potions is useful. It is…” She reached around in her mind for a word Severus had taught her, “Subtle.”

 

Severus grinned, “Very good!”

 

Lily clapped lightly, “You’re getting so much better!”

 

Cecile grinned, “Thank ye!”

 

“Oh look… it’s _these nerds_ again.” They heard James Potter say from behind them.

 

They turned to the boys, and James was looking at them mockingly. Sirius Black’s eyes briefly met Cecile’s, then he turned away and said weakly, “Yeah… pathetic.”

 

Peter Pettigrew giggled and said, “You tell them, guys! We should teach them a _lesson_!”

 

“You may want to step back, Lily. In fact, come over here. Where you belong.” James said, smirking, as he raised his wand.

 

“Leave them _alone_!” Lily screamed.

 

Severus stepped in front of Cecile, and Sirius went wide eyed before saying, “I don’t know, James. I don’t think you need to do that…”

 

“Of _course_ I do! _Look at them_!” James growled, “Nasty Slytherins, the both of them!”

 

Cecile narrowed her eyes, stepped from behind Severus, then pointed her wand and screamed, “Expelliarmus!” Knocking James’ wand out of his hand.

 

James looked at her in shock. Sirius looked at her in a mixture of wonder and fear. Peter… Peter backed away slowly.

 

“What are you _doing_?!?” James yelled.

 

Cecile glared, “Bad boy! No!” Then she pointed her wand again, “Slugulus Eructo!”

 

James went wide eyed, then a slug slid out of his mouth.

 

Cecile frowned, “Sorry. But dinnae hurt ma friends, not nice. Get bucket and find treacle fudge, be okay.”

 

Sirius looked conflicted about what to do. Finally, he settled on, “Treacle fudge?”

 

Cecile nodded, “Treacle fudge.”

 

Sirius nodded, then began helping James away, with Peter scampering behind her.

 

Lily looked at Cecile in awe, “How did you _do_ that?”

 

Cecile shrugged, “Ma left spell books at hoose. Ah studied them, and memorized the book o’ hexes. Think would be useful.”

 

They both looked at her for a long moment, then Severus burst out laughing. “That’s amazing! Well done!”

 

Lily looked at him in horror, “Severus!”

 

Severus shrugged, “What? It _is_!”

 

Lily rolled her eyes, but a small smile came to her lips, “That was very quick thinking, Cecile. But _do try_ to settle your problems without violence.”

 

“Ah’ll try. But a hex seems _much_ effective.” Cecile said matter-of-factly.

 

“Very effective,” Lily corrected.

 

“Very effective.”

 

Sirius was lazily making his potion when all of a sudden a soft hand grasped his wrist and a lovely, Scottish voice said, “No! Bad!”

 

He looked behind him slightly to find pretty Cecile Duncan holding his wrist; her big, brown doe eyes alarmed. “What? What’s wrong?” Sirius asked, becoming anxious.

 

“Bad thing! Not that!” She gently took the ingredient out of his hand and put it back in the jar, “Cause…” She had to think about the word, then finally settled on, “Boom!”

 

He went wide eyed, “Small boom?”

 

“No…” She touched her eyebrows, “Boom.”

 

He nodded, “Right… don’t want that.”

 

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the ingredient shelf, then pointed to a jar with a similar name to what he’d taken. “This good.”

 

“That one?” Sirius asked.

 

She nodded, “Yes. Good.”

 

He nodded and took the jar, then smiled at her, “Thank you.”

 

She smiled, “Ye’re welcome!”

 

He went back to the table and James frowned, “How do you know that she’s not trying to get you a failing grade?”

 

Sirius shrugged, “Then you try adding it.”

 

James puffed up, “I will!” He proudly grabbed the old ingredient and put it in the potion. Sure enough, a ball of flame erupted from his cauldron, and he’d lost his eyebrows and cracked his glasses.

 

Sirius grabbed the new ingredient and put it in the cauldron, making it turn a light blue.

 

Professor Slughorn walked up to them and said, “Poor boy, you’ll have to go to the Nurse’s office. Happens every year, I’m afraid. But Mr. Black, how wonderful! You really seem to be getting the hang of this! Five points to Gryffindor for your effort!”

 

James pouted and grabbed his things, heading toward the nurse’s office. Sirius smiled at Cecile briefly, then ran off after his friend.

 

“What’s your problem, mate?” James asked that night.

 

Sirius looked at him curiously, “What do you mean?”

 

“I _mean_ what’s with you and that Slytherin girl! I thought you _hated_ Slytherins!” James asked, his hands flailing around.

 

Sirius shrugged, “I do… but…”

 

“But what?”

 

A dreamy look came to Sirius’ eyes, “But she’s just so…”

 

“So what? You need to decide who’s side you’re on! Mine or hers! I’m telling you, she’s not as nice as she seems. She _can’t_ be! You know that better than I do.” James said, crossing his arms.

 

Sirius thought about it a moment. It was true, his experience with Slytherins (so far) had always been bad. What with his family being all Slytherins, and all of them hateful biggots that thought he was a traitor for not sharing their beliefs. But Cecile… He thought about her big, brown doe eyes that were so very warm and caring, with a sharp intellect underneath; her lovely pale skin that had occasional freckles; her long, dark brown hair that was as soft and fine as spider silk; her lovely, kind smile; how Cecile was always so quick to help everyone, especially him, and so good to her friends. Could she _really_ be like his family? Was there any way that she was a bigot like them?

 

It was possible… he supposed…

 

A few nights later, Sirius was walking alone after visiting the nurse’s office. He’d learned the hard way that playing around and taunting the Whomping Willow wasn’t as fun as he’d thought. Just then he heard a familiar voice shout out, “Sirius!”

 

He turned and smiled as Cecile ran towards him, a matching smile on her face. But then he remembered what James said, about him choosing sides. Sirius knew that James was right. There was no way that Cecile really was as good as she seemed, even if he really _wanted_ her to be. So, he steeled himself and frowned at her, “What do _you_ want?”

 

Cecile stopped in her tracks, shock apparent on her face, “Ah… ah just want tae say hello…”

 

He swallowed hard, but continued, “Why would I want to talk to _you_? You… you barely speak English! You’re… you’re so _stupid_!”

 

A look of hurt took over her pretty face, “Why… why are ye talking sae? Did ah dae wrong? If ah did… ah’m sorry…”

 

Sirius’ heart ached as he said, “I just… I just _don’t like you_! You’re a Slytherin… and I _hate_ Slytherins! You’re all evil and nasty! I… I don’t want you to talk to me anymore!”

 

For a moment, just a moment, Cecile’s lip quivered and tears welled up in her eyes. In that moment, Sirius realized that he’d been an idiot and should take back everything he’d just said. But before he could do anything, everything changed. Cecile quickly wiped her eyes, stood up straighter, and aimed a fierce glare at him, “Okay! If ye want me not talk tae ye… then ah not talk tae ye _ever_! Not ever!” With that, she turned around and ran away.

 

Sirius reached out a hand toward her fleeing back, but then let it fall down again. He really hoped that James was right about her… otherwise… otherwise he would be _very_ sad.

 

When Cecile got back to the Slytherin common room, she was relieved to see Severus reading by the fire. She ran to him and flung herself into his arms, weeping.

 

He immediately wrapped his arms around her, “Cecile! What’s wrong? What happened?”

 

“Ah _hate_ him!” Cecile cried, barely able to pronounce the words. "Tha mo chridhe a tha a 'briseadh! Carson a tha e air a ghoirteachadh cho mòr? Gabh an lot air falbh! Cuiribh!"

 

“Who did this? Was it James?” Severus asked, absolutely livid.

 

“No, Sirius Black.” Cecile sniffed, nuzzling into his shoulder.

 

“Sirius Black?!?” Severus said, shocked. He didn’t like James’ little enabler, but Sirius had always seemed to like Cecile. A _lot_. The fact that he would make her _cry_ was so… so… “I’m going to kill him!”

 

Cecile shook her head, “No! No, ah just… just hug please.”

 

Severus hugged her tight, “Okay… okay…” He rested his chin on the top of her head as she cried softly into his shirt, “Don’t worry, you’ll always have me. I’ll look after you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tha mo chridhe a tha a 'briseadh! Carson a tha e air a ghoirteachadh cho mòr? Gabh an lot air falbh! Cuiribh!" - "My heart is breaking! Why does it hurt so much? Take the hurt away! Please!"
> 
> Please feel free to comment and/or ask any questions you have. I'm always happy to hear from you!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)


	3. You haven't heard the last of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be nobody but yourself in a world which is doing its best, night and day, to make you everybody else means to fight the hardest battle which any human being can fight; and never stop fighting.   
> \- e. e. cummings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

“What did ye just say?” Cecile asked, danger in her tone.

 

“I said, that you two mudbloods and your half-breed friend have no business here. You _especially_ don’t have any place in Slytherin!” Thomas Fuller replied, smirking meanly; His friends snickering behind him.

 

It wasn’t anything that Cecile hadn’t heard before, over and _over_ again. But, today, she’d had enough. She’d had enough of the meanness and the bigotry, of being _judged_. The year was almost over and she was still hearing the _same thing._ So, before Severus or Lily could do or say anything, Cecile jumped at Thomas punched him right in the nose. “Ah dinnae want tae hear ye say that _again_!” She grabbed a fistful of his hair and slammed his face against the nearest wall, “Why dae ye have tae be sae _mean_!”

 

“Cecile!” Lily screamed out.

 

Thomas fell to the floor and Cecile picked him back up again so she could punch him in the stomach, “Ye arenae any better than me! Ye arenae better than _anyone_! Ye disgusting bigot!”

 

“ ** _Cecile Duncan!!! What on earth are you doing?!?_** ” Professor McGonagall screeched, pulling her off of Thomas. “What’s gotten into you, child? To the Headmaster’s office, _now_!” She grabbed the back of Cecile’s neck and began dragging her to Dumbledore’s office.

 

“Ye havenae heard the last o’ me!” Cecile screamed back at Thomas, whose friends were picking him up and taking him to the Nurse’s office.

 

James, Sirius, Peter, and their new friend Remus had all stumbled upon the scene. All four boys were staring at the Professor dragging little Cecile away. Briefly, Cecile’s eyes met those of Sirius, and she growled a menacing, “What are _ye_ looking at?”

 

A sad look came over Sirius’ face as he watched her pass by.

 

“Oh yes, James. Cecile Duncan is _clearly_ a bigot, and a supporter of other bigots. And… what was that they called her? I believe it was the derogatory term for _Muggle born wizard_.” Remus said, looking at James narrowly.

 

“I didn’t know that…” James said softly.

 

“Well, now you do!” Lily huffed, walking up to them. “Cecile and Severus have had to put up with hatred from all sides ever since they _got here_! It’s no wonder she snapped! The poor darling…” Lily was clearly worried about her friend. “I hope she doesn’t get expelled.”

 

Severus glared at the boys, “What? Nothing to say?”

 

Sirius turned his head and glared at James, briefly.

 

James shrugged, “Sorry, mate…”

 

Sirius shook his head and ran off toward the Headmaster’s office. Lily and Severus followed closely behind.

 

“Cecile… I understand how you’re feeling, but…” Dumbledore said, softly.

 

“No, ye dinnae understand! Ye dinnae understand _at all_!” Cecile screamed, hot tears in her eyes. “Ye dinnae know what they’re like, and ye dinnae care!”

 

“That’s not true! I _do_ care!”

 

“No! Ye think ah’m just a nasty, evil Slytherin! That’s what everyone thinks aboot all o’ us! Ye think that just because ah got sorted by that _stupid hat_ into Slytherin that ah dinnae love ma family anymore! Ye think ah’m ashamed o’ who ah am! That ah’d abandon Lily and the rest o’ the muggle-born students here just tae save ma own hide! Well ah willnae dae it! Ah stand up fur what ah believe in, even if ah’m standing alone! Ye can expel me if ye like, but that doesnae make me wrong!”

 

Dumbledore smiled at her, “I believe you, child. Calm yourself, please. We’ll talk about it, but I need you to calm down.”

 

Cecile sniffled and wiped her nose on her flannel shirt.

 

“Now listen, Cecile. You were sorted into Slytherin for a reason. One of those reasons, I imagine, is that you’re _cunning_. Now… cunning witches like yourself should know better than to face something like this head on.” He said conspiratorially.

 

That caught Cecile’s attention, “What dae ye mean?”

 

“I mean, that if anyone can find a way to fight against the people who want to hurt the non-pureblood children _without getting expelled_ … it would be a clever little Slytherin such as yourself.”

 

Cecile tilted her head, “Are ye saying… ye’re giving me _permission_ tae stop them, as long as ah dinnae get caught?”

 

He leaned back in his chair, his eyes twinkling, “Not exactly… but if you take it that way…”

 

Cecile thought about it. “Alright… sae… ah’m no’ saying that ah’m going tae think aboot it this summer. But when ah come back tae Hogwarts next year, things might be going a little differently.”

 

“Just promise that you won’t get into any more fistfights.” Dumbledore said sternly.

 

She shook her head, “Ah dinnae promise that… but ah promise that ah’ll try not tae.”

 

He chuckled slightly, “Good enough, I suppose. Now, go back to your house and get some sleep. You and the other children have to catch the Hogwarts Express early tomorrow morning.”

 

Cecile smiled, and stood up. Then she looked at him for a long moment. “Ye know… ah know ye’re not what ye seem.”

 

Dumbledore was taken aback, “Pardon?”

 

“Ye seem like ye’re just a nice old man, who is also a powerful wizard. But ye’re more than that. Ah’m no’ sure if that’s a gud thing or no’ yet. But ah suppose as long as ye’re on ma side, yer secret is safe with me.” Cecile said thoughtfully.

 

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling, “My… there certainly is more to you than meets the eye, Cecile Duncan.”

 

She shrugged, “Ah guess we have that in common.” With that, she turned and left.

 

When she walked out the door she was met with a hug from Severus and Lily. She hugged them both in return, “Ah’m no’ expelled, dinnae worry.”

 

“Oh, thank Merlin!” Severus sighed.

 

“So, what did he say?” Lily asked.

 

Cecile shrugged and gave a half smile, “No’ tae get intae fistfights anymore.”

 

Lily narrowed her eyes, “That’s it?”

 

“Dinnae ask questions ye dinnae want the answers tae, Lily.” Cecile answered, chuckling.

 

“Cecile?” Sirius said quietly, showing up behind them.

 

Cecile narrowed her eyes, “What dae ye want?”

 

Sirius shuffled his feet, “I’m sorry, Cecile.”

 

Cecile’s lip quivered slightly, but then she swallowed and said, “Ah dinnae want yer apologies. Or yer company. Stay away from me!”

 

“Cecile…” Sirius said, clearly hurt.

 

“Haud yer wheesht! Ah have no use fur good time friends! Go away!” Cecile said angrily.

 

Severus crossed his arms, “Fair weather friends.”

 

“Even better! Go away, dog!” Cecile hissed.

 

Sirius nodded sadly, and turned to walk away, but not before looking back one more time and saying, “Goodbye, Cecile.”

 

As she watched him depart, she softly whispered, “Mar sin leat, mo leannan.”

 

That was the longest talk they had for many a year…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please free to comment! I alway love hearing from you! I'm also open to answering questions about the story.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)


	4. White willow bark and dandelion leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No act of kindness, no matter how small, is ever wasted.   
> \- Aesop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

Year 4

 

“Now, dae ye have everything that ye need?” Calder, Cecile’s granda, asked as he looked Cecile and Severus over.

 

“Yes, Granda.” Cecile reassured him, chuckling. He’d asked that about 10 times now.

 

“Yes, Mr. Duncan, thank you.” Severus said, smiling. After hearing how awful his home life was, Cecile had felt it necessary to convince her Grandparents to let him come and live with them (while at the train station). Severus’ parents being who they were, they didn’t object when Calder called to ask their permission.

 

It had made a world of difference to Severus, and over the past few years he’d warmed and calmed a great deal under the Duncan’s loving care. He was now considered a part of the Duncan family in all but name, and he showed them the same devotion. These days his formerly dirty, ill-fitting, mismatched wardrobe was now full of clean, new clothes that Cecile’s Gran (and Cecile herself) had sewn. His skin was clear, his hair was clean and soft, and (although still slender) he had filled into a healthy young man.

 

“Ah told ye, ye can call me Granda.” Calder said, chuckling.

 

“Granda, sorry.” Severus replied, smiling brightly.

 

“Tell Gran that ah love her, alright?” Cecile said, worried. Her Gran hadn’t felt very well for the last few weeks, and hadn’t felt up to the journey to London. But still, she’d insisted that the children go back to school.

 

“Ah will, even though ah’m sure she heard ye the first hundred times today. Now, dinnae ye worry. Yer Gran will be up and aboot soon enough.” Calder hugged Cecile, then Severus, and said, “Now off with ye, before ah make a spectacle of maself.”

 

Cecile hugged him one last time, “Ah love ye, Granda. Very much.”

 

He hugged her back, “Ah love ye more, lass. Now go.” He kissed her forehead and straightened back up.

 

The two waved goodbye and sought out Lily, who ran to them as soon as she saw them. “Severus! Cecile!” Lily shouted happily.

 

All three met in a hug, Cecile kissing Lily on the cheek, “It’s sae good tae see ye!”

 

“We missed you!” Severus said, smiling down at her.

 

Lily grinned, “I missed you both _so much_! I have so much to tell you!”

 

“We can’t wait to hear it, can we Cecile?”

 

Cecile grinned, “Tell us _everything_!”

 

“Hey!” Sirius said from behind them.

 

They all turned to see the Marauders standing behind them, with Sirius looking at Cecile hopefully.

 

“What is it?” Cecile asked coldly.

 

“How was your summer?” Sirius asked softly.

 

Cecile rolled her eyes, then turned to her friends, “Ah’m going ontae the train tae get us a seat. Are ye coming?”

 

“I’ll come with you, Cease.”  Severus said, narrowing his eyes at Sirius and wrapping a protective arm around Cecile.

 

Cecile smiled up at Severus, “Thanks.” She turned to Lily, “Lily?”

 

Lily smiled, “I’ll be there in a second.”

 

Cecile nodded, then her and Severus made their way onto the train.

 

James glared after them, “What’s _her_ problem?”

 

“James, don’t…” Sirius warned.

 

Lily narrowed her eyes, “You guys being immature _jerks_ is her problem. The same problem she’s had since first year. She’s not fickle like _some people_.” She said, looking at Sirius meaningfully.

 

“I’m _not_ fickle!” Sirius said, offended to his core.

 

“Whatever.” Lily said, rolling her eyes. “Be that as it may, if you’re honestly trying to get her to talk to you; Just stumbling by and hoping that she magically likes you isn’t going to cut it.”

 

“So what should I do? Impress her?” Sirius asked, eyes wide with interest.

 

“You wouldn’t know _how_ to impress her.” Lily said meaningfully.

 

“Okay, then I’ll figure it out!” Sirius said confidently.

 

Lily shook her head, “Hopeless. I’ve got to go.” With that, she turned and joined her friends.

 

“You need to give up on that, mate.” James said sympathetically.

 

Sirius narrowed his eyes at James, “Still planning on trying to get Lily to date you this year?”

 

James puffed himself up, “Of course!”

 

“Then don’t try to caution me about hopeless causes. Because, as far as I can tell, Lily isn’t buying what you’re selling either _mate_.” Sirius growled.

 

“Hey! What are you attacking me for?!?” James said, taking a step back.

 

“Because I just got rejected by Cecile! _Again_! And you’re the only one around to yell at about it!” Sirius said, flailing his arms.

 

James nodded, “Okay, fair enough.”

 

“Do you think she loves him?” Sirius asked as they sat under a tree.

 

James looked up from his snitch, “Cecile? Maybe. She _does_ spend all her time with him, and vice versa.”

 

Sirius frowned, “So does Lily!”

 

James blinked, “Shit… you’re right! What are we going to do?”

 

“You two need to _calm down_. And stop staring at them, you’re being creepy.” Remus said, looking up from his book. “If either of the girls and Severus are more than friends, then it’s none of our business.”

 

“Easy for _you_ to say. You don’t fancy them.” Sirius said, begrudgingly.

 

“Just _stop it_! Enough!” Remus said, annoyed. He picked up his books and began to walk off, “If all you’re going to do is whine about the girls, then leave me out of it! I have better things to do.” With that, he got up and walked over to the other group of friends. “Hey, can I sit with you?”

 

Lily smiled, “Of course, Remus! Have a seat!”

 

Severus smirked, “Finally tired of hearing nonsense all the time?”

 

“We’re always happy to shelter people from idiocy and annoyance.” Cecile said, chuckling.

 

Remus smiled and sat down by them.

 

Cecile fished in her bag, “By the way, here.” She pulled out a box of white willow bark and handed it to him. “Brew it as a tea, it should help reduce yer pain and inflammation. It’s… ah don’t know how much ye know aboot muggle medicine… but it’s basically the original aspirin. Ma Granda uses it fur his arthritis and it does _wonders_. Also…” She pulled out a metal tin, and handed it to him. When Remus opened it up, he saw that it was dried dandelion leaves. “Eat these in a salad or brew them in a tea, they’ve got loads of vitamins and help repair tissue and reduce inflammation. Both very old, and very good, medicine.”

 

Remus looked up at her, “Why are you giving me this?”

 

Cecile smiled benignly, “Ye know _why_.”

 

He blinked, “Does that mean…?”

 

“Ah gae tae Defense Against the Dark Arts too, ye know.” Cecile chuckled, “And ah’m very observant as a rule.”

 

“Have you…” Remus looked at Lily and Severus.

 

Cecile shook her head, “No, and ah don’t plan tae.” She pointed at him seriously, “Just don’t make me regret that decision.”

 

Remus nodded, then smiled, “Thank you. This is so…”

 

Cecile smiled at him, “Ye’re a good egg, Remus. Ye deserve all the gentleness the world can hand ye.”

 

Remus grinned at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment or ask any questions you might have. I always love hearing from you.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)
> 
> [The Traitor](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone/the-traitor?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [weirdestone](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


	5. Iodine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It is good that a man's enemies want him dead, for it proves he has lived a life of worth.”   
> \- Forrest Carter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

“Hello!” Xenophilius Lovegood said, smiling as he walked up to Cecile and Severus.

 

Cecile brightened up, “Xeno!”

 

Severus rolled his eyes, “Hello…”

 

Xeno smiled at Cecile, “I have something to show you, Cecile.”

 

Severus narrowed his eyes, “That doesn’t sound as innocent as you think, Lovegood.”

 

Cecile just smiled, “What is it, Xeno?”

 

Xeno took her hand and said, “Come with me!” He led her, with Severus following, to Hagrid’s hut. There they saw a Kneazle with a litter of kittens, all of which looked more Kneazle than housecat and still had the large ears and tufted tails.

 

Hagrid looked up at them and smiled, “Ah! Good choice, Xeno! Miss Duncan and Mister Snape would be good with the wee ones.”

 

“Good with the… oh no! I don’t do _pets_!” Severus said, crossing his arms.

 

Cecile walked up to the litter, “Are they really Kneazles?” She sat down in front of the mother and her children.

 

“The Mum is; the babies are about ¾. Her lad was half cat.” Hagrid said softly, “The little ones are big enough to leave their Mum now and I figured some of them might want to branch out a bit.”

 

A white and orange stripped kitten with particularly large ears made his way away from the rest and walked up to Cecile. He looked up at her curiously for a moment, then crawled up into her lap and up her torso to rub it’s face against her chin as it purred loudly.

 

Cecile grinned, supported the baby in her arms, and said, “Well, hello tae ye too!”

 

Hagrid grinned, “It looks like he’s found his person!”

 

Xeno laughed, “I knew one of them would like you, Cecile! They’re good judges of character.”

 

Cecile scratched the kitten’s head, “Well, ah suppose ah can get used tae being owned by a kneazle. But what should ah call ye?”

 

The kitten looked up at her expectantly.

 

She smiled, “Ah think ah’ll call ye Bho. How dae ye like that?”

 

The kitten’s purring increased.

 

Cecile looked over at Xeno, “Thank ye for this, ah appreciate it.”

 

Xeno nodded, then smiled, “It was my pleasure. You’ve done a lot of nice things for me too.”

 

“Oh, those weren’t anything special.” Cecile said, scratching Bho under the chin. “Ye’re a great lad, and ah wouldn’t want the others tae stifle ye just because they’re small minded.”

 

Xeno blushed, “Thank you…”

 

Cecile smiled, “Someday ye’re going tae dae wonderful things, and ah look forward tae seeing them.”

 

“I tell him the same thing, all the time.” Hagrid said with a wink to Xeno.

 

“Wonderful things… crazy things… same difference…” Severus grumbled.

 

Cecile, Severus, and Lily all let out a mutual sigh as they looked up at the ceiling.

 

“I really just… I just can’t even…” Lily started, at a loss for words.

 

“Idiots is the word you’re looking for, Lily. Complete and total idiots.” Severus said, letting out a long-suffering sigh.

 

“It’s no’ a very smart idea, really.” Cecile said, looking slightly to the side where the Marauders were snickering. “Because unless they made their sticking charm with a timed release, which ah doubt, we’re _all_ going tae have tae stand up for _the entire class_.”

 

The snickering immediately stopped.

 

Professor McGonagall walked in, and it didn’t take long before she realized what happened. She immediately looked over to the Marauders and said, “My office… now!”

 

The boys groaned, and as they passed by Cecile she softly said, “Better planning, next time.”

 

Sirius shrugged, then smiled at her.

 

“Leave them alone!” Cecile hissed, stepping in front of the two Hufflepuff first years with her wand pointed forward.

 

“Or what? You’re going to hex me?” Apollo Butterick smirked, too self-confident to even touch his wand. “You wouldn’t dare!”

 

“Watch me!” Cecile snarled, levelling a dangerous glare at Apollo and his lackeys.

 

“Back off Apollo, this is your last warning!” Severus growled, standing beside Cecile with his wand at the ready.

 

“Go ahead then!” Apollo screamed, “I’d like to see you try!”

 

Without another word, Cecile shot a hex at him that surrounded him with biting flies. They immediately began to bite him everywhere, and getting in his clothes to nibble on his more sensitive bits. The experience caused him to let out a high pitched scream and run away. His lackeys briefly looked at Cecile and Severus, then turned and ran themselves.

 

“Ah think ah like that one… we should keep using it.” Cecile said in a calm tone.

 

Severus nodded, “Yes, though I wish the flies were bigger. It would make a better statement.”

 

“Nothing we can dae aboot that, Sev.” Cecile said, shrugging. Then she turned to the first years and smiled, “Are ye alright? Did they hurt ye at all? Ah have some balms and bandages if they did…”

 

“We could also escort you to the hospital wing, if you’d prefer.” Severus said.

 

The two children smiled and shook their heads. One of them said, “No, thank you.”

 

“We’re alright. Thanks for helping us!” The other said, stepping forward and giving Cecile a hug.

 

The first stepped forward and hugged Severus.

 

“It’s alright! We’re happy tae help!” Cecile said, smiling and returning the hug.

 

“Yes, no need to get emotional about it.” Severus said, gently trying (and failing) to pry the child off of himself.

 

“Sev, if ye don’t want a hug just tell the child. Ye’re allowed tae no’ want tae be touched.” Cecile said softly.

 

Severus groaned and hugged the child back, making them squeak in delight.

 

“Cecile, are you alright?” Severus asked, seeing that Cecile had slowed down and gone wide eyed.

 

Cecile only gasped for breath, and touched her chest.

 

Severus went wide eyed, “Cecile? Oh, Merlin, did you eat something you’re allergic to?”

 

Hives began to start forming on Cecile’s skin, and she began to swell up. Before Severus could jump up to try and get her to the hospital wing Sirius was already scooping her up in his arms. Lily was right next to him, looking frantic, “Come on, we have to go _now_!”

 

Sirius turned and ran with her to the hospital wing, with Severus and Lily close behind. James, Remus, and Peter followed suit a moment later.

 

Cecile laid in the hospital bed, slowly recovering, as Sirius sat close to her and watched her avidly. Severus and Lily sat on the other side of her, clearly worried, and Sirius was too busy watching Cecile to notice Lily reaching for Severus’ hand.

 

Or Severus gently squeezing it.

 

Bho had found his way to Cecile and was curled up protectively on her legs. James and Peter were both dozing nearby, and Remus was sitting next to Sirius pretending to read a book.

 

Cecile slowly opened her eyes and whispered throatily, “Sirius?”

 

Sirius jumped and grabbed her hand, “Are you alright, Petal? What happened?”

 

“Someone…” She started, but wasn’t able to finish.

 

“If I ventured to guess, it would be that someone put some iodine in her drink. Cecile is allergic to shellfish (because of the iodine) as well as peanuts. We designed a potion that tells her if one of her allergies is in the food, but we didn’t use it on the pumpkin juice.” Severus growled.

 

“That’s it! You two _have_ to come sit at the Gryffindor table! No more excuses! Cecile could have _died_!” Lily insisted.

 

“I agree, this is stupid! Why would you two let yourselves be put at risk like this? You don’t even _like_ the other Slytherins!” Sirius growled, directing his statement at Cecile and squeezing her hand.

 

“Yeah, you two belong with us. Slytherin or not.” James said, nodding.

 

“First of all, we don’t _hate_ the other Slytherins. Most of the other Slytherins are perfectly decent, and we get along well enough. It’s only the hand full of assholes in Slytherin that we hate, and there are _plenty_ of those in the other houses. Secondly, us sitting at the table of our own house wasn’t _supposed_ to be a risk!”

 

“Well, it _was_. And _is_. So, I don’t know why you’re even arguing. You have friends in Gryffindor and we want you with us, it’s not a bad thing Severus.” Remus said logically, looking Severus in the eye.

 

“Well… I…” Severus gaped, then huffed and crossed his arms. “Fine!”

 

Cecile was blinking slowly as she woke up a bit more, and smiled slightly at Sirius, “Ye were worried aboot me.”

 

“I _am_ worried about you,” Sirius corrected, frowning.

 

“Ah guess… this means… ah have tae… talk… tae ye again.” Cecile said, softly gripping his hand.

 

“You’d better…” Sirius said, brushing hair from her face.

 

“Sev… Lily… where…” Cecile turned her head, then smiled softly when she saw them. “Hi, friends.”

 

“You’re sitting at our table from now on!” Lily said, breeching no argument.

 

“Okay…” Cecile said, amiable in her weakness. “But ah’m no’ sitting by Peter.”

 

“Hey!” Peter said, offended but not really surprised. Cecile _hated_ him, viciously and openly; and she _refused_ to explain why.

 

Bho, at hearing Peter’s voice, was reminded he was in the room and stood up to hiss at him and swipe in his general direction.

 

“Yes, I know. You hate me too!” Peter said, pouting.

 

“Of course you won’t be sitting by Peter. You’ll be sitting by _me_.” Sirius said, firmly.

 

“And by _me_.” Severus said, narrowing his eyes at Sirius. “And she’ll only sit by _you_ if she wants to! Just because she’s agreed to speak to you, doesn’t mean you two are best friends now! She’s _my_ best friend, and Lily’s, and we’re the ones who’ll look after her!”

 

“I agree, don’t take advantage!” Lily said, crossing her arms. “Cecile can do as she likes! Just because you helped her doesn’t mean you own her!”

 

Sirius sighed, “I know, you two.” He smiled at Cecile, “But will you sit by me?”

 

Cecile had closed her eyes, ignoring them, and at Sirius’ question opened one beautiful brown eye, “Shut up, all of ye. Someone had better start coddling me or ah’m kicking ye oot.”

 

Sirius laughed, “You’re so pretty when you’re cranky, Petal.”

 

“Why dae ye keep calling me Petal?” Cecile softly asked.

 

“You’ve always been my petal.” Sirius smiled.

 

“Ah’m no’ yer anything, Sirius.” Cecile said, unconvincingly.

 

“Still, I think I’m going to keep calling you Petal.”

 

“Whatever, ye numpty.”

 

Severus shook his head, then tried to get Cecile to drink some water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment and/or ask questions! I'm always happy to hear from you!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)
> 
> [The Traitor](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone/the-traitor?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [weirdestone](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


	6. An interesting experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t let myself think about my infatuation, because then I would have to acknowledge it. And I wasn’t the kind of girl to be infatuated or to get caught up in crushes, the kind of girl who checked her lips or fluffed her hair when boys were around.”   
> ― Amy Harmon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

“Ye’re sae pretty, Lily.” Cecile cooed as she braided Lily’s beautiful red hair.

 

“You’re pretty too, Cecile.” Lily said, smiling.

 

“Yes, but no’ like ye. Beautiful red hair, lovely green eyes, pretty skin… and ye have a nice figure… and ye’re tall. It’s no’ fair, really.” Cecile said, with only a touch of envy.

 

Lily rolled her eyes, “You already have boobs and an hour glass figure, but the way _I look_ isn’t fair? Plus, you’ve got this whole… dark, doe eyed, fallen angel thing going on.”

 

Cecile rolled her eyes, then smiled, “Alright, let’s just say we’re both very pretty. Besides, comparing ourselves tae each other is what fashion magazines want us tae dae; tae keep women fighting with each other over petty things rather than taking over the world.”

 

“Woo hoo! Yeah! Fight the power!” Lily said, raising her hand and giggling.

 

Cecile laughed and finished up the braid, “There ye go, gorgeous. One badly done French braid.”

 

“It’s a perfectly nice braid! And, thank you.” Lily said, then stood up and motioned Cecile into the chair. “Now it’s your turn.”

 

Cecile shook her head and narrowed her eyes, “No way! Last time ah let ye dae my hair, ye put it in a _bun_.”

 

Lily put her hands on her hips, “Get in the chair. Now!”

 

Cecile groaned, “Fine! But if ye make me look like an old lady, ah’m going tae be very cross with ye.”

 

“Just sit down.” Lily said, chuckling.

 

Cecile grumbled, but complied.

 

Lily began brushing her hair, “So, are you and Sirius actually friends now?”

 

Cecile quirked an eyebrow, “Since this morning when he spilled pumpkin juice down the front o’ my shirt when he jumped on the table tae declare himself the Lord o’ Mischief? No.”

 

“But he sits next to you at meals.”

 

“Because _ye_ like tae sit next tae Sev and make cow eyes at him. Which leaves that seat free for Sirius tae take.” Cecile said, smirking.

 

Lily gaped, “What do you… what the… I do _not_ …”

 

Cecile rolled her eyes, “Yes, ye dae. Ye need tae just _tell him_ that ye like him, sae that ye can commence snogging and such.”

 

Lily narrowed her eyes, “I will when you admit that you have a crush on Sirius.”

 

Cecile gasped, “Ah dae _not_! He’s a narcissistic, overdramatic, foul-tempered pillock!”

 

“Pillock? You’ve been spending too much time with Severus.”

 

“Well then maybe ye should take up some o’ that time.” Cecile said, waggling her eyebrows.

 

Lily groaned, then gave her a level look. “I would like to point out, Cecile, that you’re not really the best person to point fingers at someone’s temper.”

 

“Ah’d be offended if ye weren’t right.” Cecile said dryly. “But, that is all the more reason why Sirius and ah shouldn’t get together. Pretty sure two volatile things create explosions, not happiness.”

 

“Sometimes explosions cause happiness. Fireworks, for example.”

 

“Ah’m no’ going tae date Sirius.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

“Dae ye want me tae date Sirius?”

 

“Not particularly.”

 

“Then that’s that.” Cecile said, then looked in the mirror. “ ** _Are ye giving me a milkmaid hairstyle_**?!?”

 

“Ah’m sae torn…” Cecile said, as Severus just stood silent beside her.

 

“What’s to be torn about? It’s the best idea _ever_!” James said enthusiastically.

 

“Yeah, come on! You _know_ you want to!” Sirius said, giving her the puppy eyes.

 

“I believe what she’s trying to say is that we’re not sure it would be ethical give you this much power.” Severus said, crossing his arms.

 

“Oh please, as if you two have any ethics.” James said, rolling his eyes.

 

“We have _ethics_ … just not in large quantities.” Cecile said matter-of-factly.

 

“Come on, it’ll be _fun_ …” Sirius said, leaning in and grinning at Cecile.

 

Cecile picked up the parchment that the Marauders had begun to map out Hogwarts on. “Ye missed a secret passageway over here.”

 

“Does this mean you’re going to do it?” Sirius asked hopefully.

 

“It _would_ be an interesting experiment…” Severus said, looking over Cecile’s shoulder.

 

“We would really appreciate the help.” Remus added, smiling at them.

 

Cecile and Severus looked at each other, then over at the Marauders, “We’re in!”

 

“What are you two doing?” Sirius asked, resting his chin on Cecile’s shoulder as she worked with Severus on a potion.

 

“It’s a guidance potion, it’ll keep us from losing oor way as we explore the castle.” Cecile answered, “Why are ye all over me?”

 

Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist, “I wanted a cuddle.”

 

“Well, ye’re making it hard tae work. Off.” Cecile said, reaching for an ingredient.

 

Sirius pouted slightly, then went and sat on the table they were working on. He grabbed one of the ingredients, something that looked like a giant spider leg. “What is this thing?”

 

“It’s an acromantula leg. I wouldn’t handle it without gloves, if I were you.” Severus said. “Don’t you have other friends to bother?”

 

“James is at Quidditch practice and Moony is in bed.” Sirius answered, poking around the other ingredients.

 

“Poor Remus, ah’ll give ye some more white willow bark before ye leave.” Cecile said, grinding snail shells into a powder.

 

“What about Peter? Isn’t he one of your friends?” Severus asked, adding a blue liquid to a powder.

 

“You’re funny, Severus.” Sirius said, looking through a magnifying glass. “Where’s Lily?”

 

“She’s spending time with Mary and Lucy. They’re studying for their divination class.” Cecile said.

 

“Oh yeah… you two don’t take that class, do you?” Sirius said, tilting his head. “Why not?”

 

“Why _would_ we take that class?” Severus asked, quirking an eyebrow.

 

“Besides, the Professor and I don’t exactly see eye to eye.” Cecile said, dryly.

 

“Yeah… I can see that.” Sirius nodded. “Your instincts are better than his ‘gift’ anyway.”

 

Cecile smiled at him, “Thank ye!”

 

Sirius grinned, “You’re welcome!”

 

“Are we still going to meet up tomorrow to work on our… _other selves_?” Severus asked, reaching for some toadstools.

 

“Oh yeah, definitely. Especially since you two need the most work.” Sirius said, smirking.

 

“Hey… ye… don’t talk shit. Unless ye want tae work on this yerself.” Cecile said, pointing a stirring stick at Sirius.

 

He held up his hands and laughed, “Sorry, sorry… continue.” He smiled at Cecile, “So, are we going to Hogsmede together?”

 

“Still going with Sev and Lily, Sirius.”

 

“Oh, but I’m so much more _fun_!” Sirus whined.

 

“Hey! Rude!” Severus said indignantly.

 

“Can’t help it, it’s true.” Sirius said confidently.

 

“Oh yeah, that sort o’ behavior really makes me want to change my mind.” Cecile said, rolling her eyes.

 

“But Cecile!”

 

“Hand me the willow leaves, eejit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)
> 
> [The Traitor](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone/the-traitor?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [weirdestone](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


	7. Will you miss me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Love, like Fortune, favours the bold.”   
> ― E.A. Bucchianeri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Sorry I've been updating so slowly lately. I've started a new job and recently I've had to take a few classes for it as well, so it's been taking up a lot of my time. Also, I've been having some other personal issues that I had to take care of. But, everything's pretty much been taken care of now, so I (hopefully) can get back to updating at least once a week again. I'm sorry to make you wait so long, but hopefully the story will be worth it ;)
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

Padfoot leapt playfully at Brina, Cecile’s anamagus form (which was a dark brown and white collie); and Brina good-naturedly played chase with him. Zorro, Severus’ black fox animagus form, yawned and stretched lazily before falling back asleep. Zorro and Moony were napping together by the window, tired after their run. Prongs was sharpening his antlers on the ancient bed post in the Shrieking Shack, bored and waiting for Moony to turn back.

 

Eventually, Padfoot and Brina joined Moony and Zorro in their nap. The two dogs cuddled close together, Brina resting her head on top of Padfoot (much to his delight). It had been a long day, and a very active night, so all of them were tired. Cecile vaguely remembered Moony turning back into Remus, and so sleepily turning human again before falling back asleep. When she woke again, she was being gently carried in strong arms. She opened up her eyes blearily to see Sirius holding her close as he carried her back to Hogwarts, the others walking beside them. Cecile thought sleepily about how handsome he looked in the light of dawn, and how safe she felt, so she let herself go back to sleep.

 

Although Severus wanted to take Cecile’s sleeping form back to Slytherin, Sirius insisted that they all go back to Gryffindor together. When they got there, Remus offered to let Severus share his bed; but Severus insisted on sleeping in a chair in the common room across from the couch where Sirius laid with Cecile cradled comfortably in his arms. Although Severus wasn’t happy with the sleeping arrangements, Cecile had been holding on to Sirius tightly and it had given him just enough of an excuse to snuggle with her for the rest of the night.

 

When Severus finally fell asleep, Sirius gently played with Cecile’s dark brown hair. It was incredibly soft, and smelled like almonds; he’d dreamed of touching it for so long. She was perfectly relaxed in his arms, looking lovely in the firelight as she slept. Cecile nuzzled closer to his chest, and softly whispered, “Sirius…”

 

He kissed the top of her head, “I’m here, Petal. Don’t worry, you’re safe.”

 

She smiled in her sleep and said, “Rach gu cadal gaoil.”

 

He smiled, “Okay, I get it.” He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

A few hours later, Lily woke Cecile and led her upstairs to shower and change.

 

“I’m going tae miss ye sae much, Lily darling!” Cecile said, nuzzling her friend as they hugged.

 

Lily laughed, “I’ll write to you every chance I get, same as always.”

 

“But it’s no’ the same as seeing ye!” Cecile pouted playfully. She knew that Lily needed this sort of validation, and was happy to oblige her.

 

“I know, but we’ll both be fine.” Lily said affectionately, giving her one last hug. Then she turned to Severus and blushed slightly, “And I’ll miss _you_ , Severus.”

 

Severus smiled at her, the afternoon light making him glow like an ancient god, “I’ll miss you too, Lily. Very much.”

 

Lily jumped forward and hugged him tightly, “I’m glad you’re happier in Scotland, but I miss having you next door.”

 

He hugged her back, surprised, “It _is_ inconvenient.”

 

James frowned and a murderous look crossed his face, but he held himself back (surprisingly). Cecile had been very careful to let him know that being unkind to Severus would cause him to lose any chance he might have with Lily, as well as his friendship with the two of them. Thankfully, that had been enough to keep him in check for the moment.

 

Remus frowned and turned away from the scene, trying to busy himself with his luggage.

 

Cecile looked at him sympathetically, but kept her thoughts to herself. There was no need for their friends to realize what they’d so far been oblivious to if he didn’t want to tell them. If it weren’t for her gift, she probably wouldn’t have noticed either.

 

Every year it got easier for her to sense other people’s feelings and intentions; and she wasn’t sure yet whether it was truly a gift or a curse. More bothersome, however, was having to avoid eye contact with others lest she see into their soul. It seemed that even those who were competent in occlumency weren’t able to hide who they were from her, and people who were competent in legilimency couldn’t read her; however, her gifts gave her extreme forms of both skills naturally. It had played a large part in what made her soften towards the Marauders, and was making it harder to ignore Sirius Black.

 

As she thought about this, Sirius slipped behind her and whispered, “What about me, Petal? Will you miss me?”

 

When she turned to him his eyes were sparkling playfully, but his hope and affection were palpable. _He_ would miss her terribly, and he just wanted a small sliver of that from her. Well… what the hell? She smiled at him and reached up to cup his cheek, “O’ course ah’ll miss ye. What’ll ah dae withoot ma numpty annoying me at every turn?”

 

His eyes widened at her, and for a moment it was as if time stood still. Then, without thinking, he pulled her to him and placed a hard kiss on her mouth. Then he pulled away from her slightly and gave her a look full of reverence, followed by a firm look, “Don’t fall in love with anyone else this summer, because I’m going to wait for you.”

 

She tilted her head, “Fur how long?”

 

He smiled slightly, “Until you like me back.”

 

“ _If_ ah like ye back.”

 

His eyes twinkled with amusement, then he leaned forward and whispered, “Oh, I think you will.”

 

“How sae?”

 

“Because otherwise, you would’ve told me not to kiss you again. Or am I wrong about that?”

 

“Ah cud just want tae be nice aboot it.” She said, narrowing her eyes. “Besides, ye really shouldn't test yer theories oot that way. Just because ah’m a girl doesn't mean ye can just kiss me. Let’s get that straight right now.”

 

He frowned sadly, and would've pulled away but then she pulled him back to her again and kissed him tenderly.

 

When they separated she gave him a warning look, “Don’t ye _dare_ let other girls fawn over ye, or anything else that’s more than friendly. Or ah’ll never kiss ye again. Understand? And don’t think ah won’t know…”

 

“Because you will. I know, Petal.” He said adoringly. Then he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

 

Just then someone walked behind them and cleared their throat. Sirius looked up to see Cecile’s Granda giving him the evil eye, then turning to Cecile he said, “Tromhad, M'eudail. 'S e àm ann a dhol dhachaigh. Do Gran a 'feitheamh dhuinn . Thugaibh bhur bràthair.”

 

Cecile nodded, “Tha, grànda.”

 

When Cecile was out of earshot Calder grabbed Sirius by the front of his shirt, and gave him a murderous look. But before he could say anything, Sirius grinned, “Hello Mr. Duncan! It’s nice to finally meet my future Grandfather-in-law. I can see where Cecile gets her personality.”

 

Calder looked surprised for a moment, but then he laughed and let him go. Then he gave him an amused, yet pitying, look. “Nice try, lad. But ma Granddaughter isna going tae marry ye. She wouldnae marry anyone sae stupid.”

 

The grin didn’t leave Sirius’ face, “We’ll see!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)
> 
> [The Traitor](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone/the-traitor?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [weirdestone](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).
> 
> “Rach gu cadal gaoil.” - "Go to sleep, love."
> 
> “Tromhad, M'eudail. 'S e àm ann a dhol dhachaigh . Do Gran a 'feitheamh dhuinn . Thugaibh bhur bràthair.” - "Come on, my love. It is time to go home. Your Gran is waiting for us. Bring your brother."
> 
> "Tha, grànda." - "Yes, Granda."


	8. Owls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Soulmates aren't the ones who make you happiest, no. They're instead the ones who make you feel the most. Burning edges and scars and stars. Old pangs, captivation and beauty. Strain and shadows and worry and yearning. Sweetness and madness and dreamlike surrender. They hurl you into the abyss. They taste like hope.”  
> ― Victoria Erickson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

“Sev, ah’m _bored_! Let’s dae something.” Cecile said, sprawling herself over his lap and looking up at him imploringly.

 

He glared down at her from his book, “Cecile, send an owl to Sirius.”

 

She blinked, “What?”

 

“I mean it. Send an owl to Sirius right now. You got used to the attention and now you don’t know what to do with yourself. So, tell your boyfriend to get over here and dote on you properly. Because I can’t drop what I’m doing every time you start feeling lonely… which is often, by the way.”

 

She opened her mouth to argue, then shut it and sat up, “Ah need tae find an owl…”

 

Sirius was pouting on James’ couch, and getting on his friend’s last nerve.

 

“It’s been 2 weeks Padfoot…” James said in irritation.

 

Sirius gave him a surprised look, “Only 2 weeks? It feels like _forever_! Ugh!”

 

“Just send her an owl!” James growled.

 

“I _can’t_! I don’t want to bother her and take the chance of her changing her mind about… about… whatever it is we’ve started.” Sirius said, sighing.

 

Just then, an owl showed up with a note. Sirius jumped up and grabbed it. When he saw what the note’s contents were he lit up and ran out of the room saying, “I’llseeyoulaterProngs!”

 

A few hours later Sirius walked into Old Town Inverness and saw Cecile waiting for him. When their eyes met Cecile smiled at him, and Sirius rushed to her. They embraced and both felt the other sigh in relief. When they pulled away slightly they looked into one another’s eyes and then kissed softly.

 

Afterward, he hugged her again and whispered, “I missed you, Petal.”

 

She hugged him back, “Ah missed ye too Leannan.”

 

He grinned down at her, “Come on then, show me around.”

 

She nodded and started to walk away, he followed close behind and took her hand.

 

“Ye’re a pure goon!” Cecile said, laughing at Sirius.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Sirius said gravely, as the eyeballs from the novelty glasses and his multicolored hat swayed gently in the wind.

 

Cecile shook her head, still laughing, “Dafty! Ye’re making a spectacle o’ yerself!”

 

He grinned, “So?” Then he went up to her, took her in his arms, and began to dance with her through the aisles.

 

They laughed together and when Cecile saw the people around them staring and whispering to each other, she shouted, “Mind yer own business!”

 

They relaxed on the shore of Loch Ness as they ate their dinner together. Sirius was looking at the loch with keen interest, until he finally asked, “Do you really think that there’s a monster in there?”

 

She shrugged, “Ah dinnae know if ah’d describe Nessie as a monster, A luaidh.”

 

He gave her an irritated glance, “You know what I mean…”

 

She chuckled, then shrugged, “After all ah’ve seen in the past few years, ah’m loathe tae simply discount anything.”

 

He smiled at her, then wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leaned his head against hers, “It’s been a really good day.”

 

She closed her eyes and hummed in appreciation, “It really has.”

 

He kissed the top of her head, “Does it make you wish that you’d taken me up on going to Hogsmede with me?”

 

“Ah dinnae like tae dwell on things ah cannae change. What’s happening right now is good, so ah’m going tae appreciate it.”

 

He smiled and snuggled up close to her, “Sounds like a good plan.”

 

After a few minutes a thought occurred to Sirius, “Your Grandfather won’t kill me for this, will he?”

 

She yawned, “For going on a date with me? Ah dinnae think sae.” She cracked an eye open, “Just try not tae snog me in front of him too often.”

 

He waggled his eyebrows, “Well, that’ll take some effort…”

 

She giggled, “Then make an effort! He trusts that ah can take care o’ maself, but it’s hard tae ignore that sort o’ thing; and ah _am_ his wee lass.”

 

He sighed, “I guess you’re right.” He looked down at her affectionately, “Can we do this as a regular thing, though?”

 

She smiled up at him, “Ah dinnae know why no’. Ah’m allowed tae have a boyfriend, at least as far as ma Gran is concerned. And ma Granda does what ma Gran tells him tae most o’ the time.” She kissed him on the cheek and smiled, “They’ve been together since they were oor age, actually.”

 

His eyes sparkled at her, “Oh, really? Well, I’m going to take that as a good sign.” He leaned down and kissed her, cupping her cheeks with his hands.

 

She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his waist. They laid back on the grass then and had a long, leisurely snog. Eventually they cuddled together and looked out at the water.

 

“How are ye going tae get home, Leannan?”

 

He paused in kissing her face and said, “I’ll just floo back again.”

 

She nodded, “Good plan… Ah’ll have tae leave soon, it’s getting dark and my Grandparents will be worried if ah’m oot too late. Ah have tae take the ferry back.”

 

He sighed and tightened his hold on her slightly, “I don’t want to leave.”

 

“Me either,” She said, tilting her head for another kiss; which Sirius was happy to provide. “But it has tae be done.”

 

He frowned down at her, “I wish we were 18 and didn’t have to worry about our parents.”

 

“Ah dinnae know aboot that. We dinnae have any bills…”

 

He huffed, “I want to be free to make my own decisions.”

 

She rolled her eyes, “Ye already can dae that. Just because we’re young doesn’t mean we cannae live oor own lives.”

 

He rolled away from her and crossed his arms, “You don’t understand! My parents… they’re not like you and Severus. They’re mean… and bigoted… and they _hate_ me! I’m just one big disappointment because I refuse to be like them! I want to get away from them!”

 

She scooted closer to him and said quietly, “Then get away from them.”

 

He looked at her, frowning, “What do you mean?”

 

“Ah’m sure the Potters would take ye in. If ye are treated that badly at home, then it’s something tae consider. Ye dinnae deserve tae be treated like that, Leannan. Ye deserve happiness, just like everyone else.” She said, putting her hand on his arm.

 

He stared at her for a moment, “You really think so?”

 

She smiled and nodded, “Ah know sae. And ah intend tae play ma part in that cause, as well.”

 

He smiled at her, and pulled her down for a kiss. Then he hugged her and whispered, “I’ll think about it.”

 

She snuggled into him, “Good.”

 

He buried his nose in her hair, “I also want to be 18 so I can marry you. Be with you all the time.”

 

She stroked one of the arms wrapped around her, “Then… if we’re going tae get married and spend all o’ oor time together… we can live with these short periods apart. Learn tae appreciate each other’s presence before we’re never without it.”

 

He sighed, then smiled, before he quietly… cautiously said, “I love you, Cecile.”

 

She smiled, relieved, against his chest, “Ah love ye too, Sirius.”

 

“I think I’ve loved you since I was 11 years old…” He said softly.

 

She frowned and looked up at him. When she saw the truth in his eyes a sad look came across her face, “Me too. That’s why I had tae stay away. Ah cannae just love someone halfway, Sirius. For me, it’s all or nothing. Ye made me think it had tae be nothing.”

 

He nodded, “I’ll own that. It was my fault… but… I was just 11, Petal. I made a mistake.”

 

She nodded, “Ah know… but… ah was 11 too. Ah didn’t know how tae work through something like that. Then, by the time ah figured it oot… ah figured it was too late tae turn back, and it had become habit.”

 

He wrapped his arms around her, “I’m glad we figured it out.”

 

She sighed happily, “Me too, Leannan.”

Sirius frowned against her neck, “I’m going to keep on making mistakes, you know. I won’t mean to, but I know I will.”

 

“Ah know, Sirius. And it’s okay. Ah’ll make plenty o’ ma own mistakes. The important part is working through it, and no’ giving up again.”

 

He smiled and kissed her jawline, “I can do that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)
> 
> [The Traitor](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone/the-traitor?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [weirdestone](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


	9. I solemnly swear...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trickster's function is to break taboos, create mischief, stir things up. In the end, the trickster gives people what they really want, some sort of freedom.   
> \- Tom Robbins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... I know... I have a 5 hour daily commute now so I haven't had much time or energy for writing lately. I'm really sorry, everyone. I'll write when I can, I promise. 
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

“Ye’re an asshole,” Cecile sighed and Sirius waggled his eyebrows.

 

“Come on! You know you want to!” Sirius coerced, putting his face close to hers. “We both know you can’t resist a challenge.”

 

She looked at him for a moment, then her lip twitched and she gave in with a sigh. “Fine! Fine! But if ye get caught, ah had nothing tae dae with it!”

 

Sirius grinned, “Deal!”

 

Severus groaned, “Cecile! Really?!? Don’t we have enough to do? We still need to finish that spell that…”

 

Cecile slid a paper toward him, “A inside out spell, finished it last night.”

 

Severus blinked, “You figured it out?”

 

Cecile nodded, “There was an old Russian spell for it.”

 

Severus sighed, “And how are we supposed to _pronounce it_?”

 

“It had a Latin translation,” Cecile said, pointing to it.

 

Severus studied it, then nodded his head, “Fantastic! I’ll be glad to get it over with.”

 

Cecile rolled her eyes, “Me too. It was getting boring, tae be honest.”

 

Sirius frowned, “Inside out spell?”

 

James shuddered, “That seems a bit extreme, even for you two!”

 

Cecile glared at James, “In this context it means tae make someone see what they look like in their heart. It’s particularly effective against those that are vain tae the point o’ being boring, like Marcus Woodhouse.”

 

Sirius scrunched his nose up, “Oh… yeah… that guy really needs that.”

 

Cecile smiled sweetly at him, “Thank ye, that’s what we thought.”

 

He winked at her and smiled.

 

She sent him an air kiss, then rubbed her chin and grabbed a large book out of her bag; beginning to flip through it. “Sae… ah charm that’ll cause the illusion o’ a room full o’ rats…”

 

Sirius wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “It’ll make History of Magic a whole lot more interesting!”

 

“Ah’ll be sure tae let all the people with known rodent phobias it’s a good day tae skip class.” Cecile said blandly, taking notes in her journal.

 

Sirius kissed her temple affectionately, “You’re so nice.”

 

She gently elbowed him, “If ah was nice, ah wouldn’t be a part o’ this… and no’ dating ye! Ye dobber…”

 

He nuzzled his nose into her hair, “I still think you’re nice…”

 

Cecile almost said that he only thought that because he was an enabler, but figured that wouldn’t be a good idea. So she turned and kissed him, “Silly…”

 

He hugged her, and James sighed, “Will you two _please_ get a room.”

 

“We would if we could!” Sirius said enthusiastically, for which he received a slap on the arm from Cecile.

 

Sirius opened one sleepy eye at Lily’s impassioned argument with James. They’d all been studying for their OWL exams when Sirius had decided to take a break, in the form of laying his head in Cecile’s lap and taking a nap. But, apparently, James and Lily couldn’t agree on some… herbology thing. He looked up at his beloved and said, “Aren’t you going to set them right, Petal?”

 

She didn’t look up from her book, but used her free hand to comb through his hair, “Ah wouldn’t dream o’ interrupting their flirting.”

 

Sirius looked over at Severus, who was reading about DADA with Remus and not the least bit concerned about Lily and James. Sirius looked back at Cecile, “Aren’t Severus and Lily…?”

 

Cecile shook her head, “They were on the verge, but they kissed each other once and realized that they were just friends. Or, at least, that’s what they both told me. But there’s definitely no non-platonic spark anymore.” She narrowed her eyes down at him and tightened her fingers slightly in his hair, “Dinnae even think aboot telling James aboot it, though.”

 

Sirius huffed, “Are you crazy? It wouldn’t be worth the pouting, or listening to the arguments. As long as he’s free to flirt with Lily, all is well in the world.”

 

Cecile smiled and resumed petting him, “Hopefully they’ll work it oot soon.”

 

Sirius nodded, and went back to his nap.

 

_Messrs._

_Moony, Zorro, Wormtail,_

_Padfoot, Prongs_

_& Miss Brina _

_are proud to present_

**_The Mauraders Map_ **

****

“We finally did it!” James yelled happily.

 

“Seems that way…” Severus said with a smirk.

 

“Think of all we can do with _this_!” Sirius said wickedly, mischief in his eyes.

 

“We all know what ye’re going tae dae with it, love.” Cecile said dryly, but then a proud look came over her face, “But it is _quite_ an impressive feat we’ve pulled off.”

 

“It turned out _beautifully_ ,” Remus said, in awe.

 

“I can’t wait to start using it! This is going to be so much _fun_!” Peter said, wiggling slightly.

 

“Oh yes…” James said, smirking. He looked over at his friends, “What do you say we get started? Filch is nowhere near his office right now…”

 

Cecile rolled her eyes, “It’s no’ very original tae pick on Filch.”

 

“But it’s oh so _satisfying_!” Sirius said, clearly pleased with the idea.

 

“Alright, but dinnae hurt Mrs. Norris.”  Cecile warned.

 

James sniffed, “I’m offended! We’ve never _hurt_ Mrs. Norris!”

 

She narrowed her eyes and pointed, “You know _exactly_ what I mean, so dinnae even _think_ aboot it!”

 

James held up a hand solemnly, “I swear by Godric Gryffindor himself that we won’t hurt Mrs. Norris.”

 

Cecile nodded, satisfied, “Right, then what’s the plan?”

 

“Give Mrs. Norris that potion you made that makes animals sing.” James said gleefully.

 

Cecile looked over at James and smirked, “Dinnae think ah didn’t notice what ye just did there, Prongs.”

 

“Very Slytherin of you, actually.” Severus said with a smirk.

 

James looked at his fingernails, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment or ask any questions, I'm always happy to hear from you!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)
> 
> [The Traitor](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone/the-traitor?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [weirdestone](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


	10. Family and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I no longer look to my abusers with any expectation– of remorse, or apology or restitution or restoration or relationship. I’m at peace, accepting that they won’t and can’t help me out of the mess they created. But, I’m the best qualified for that job anyway and I’m happy with the job I’m doing.”   
> ― Christina Enevoldsen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

“You have such beautiful eyes…” Sirius said dreamily, smiling at Cecile across the table.

 

“That’s not the correct ingredient…” Cecile said, bemused, her ‘beautiful eyes’ sparkling.

 

He gave a long-suffering sigh, “Come on, let’s take a break! I’m _bored_!” He grinned mischievously, “We can snog for a bit if you like…”

 

“Oh, how generous o’ ye!” Cecile said, rolling her eyes. “We’ve done more breaking than studying. If ye cannae concentrate ah’m going tae go study with Severus or Xeno…”

 

Sirius narrowed his eyes, “I don’t like how much time you spend with Xeno…”

 

She frowned, “Why? He’s my friend.”

 

“He has a crush on you…” Sirius said, pouting.

 

She tilted her head, “Even if he _did_ … so what?”

 

He looked ruffled, “What do you mean _so what_?!?”

 

She rolled her eyes, “Ah _mean_ that ah love _ye_ , and _only_ ye. His feelings fur me are none o’ ma business, and he certainly hasn’t _made_ them my business by giving me _any_ sign that he wants tae be more than friends.” She smiled softly then, “But if it really makes ye uncomfortable, ah can stop seeing him alone. Ah’ll only talk tae him in the hallway or with one o’ oor friends.”

 

“I’d rather you didn’t talk to him at all…” Sirius said, but with very little feeling.

 

“Xeno has few enough friends without me abandoning him just because ma boyfriend thinks every boy that’s nice tae me is in love with me. Don’t think that ah don’t know ye were even jealous o’ Sev.” Cecile said gently.

 

He sighed and pulled her close, “Fine… fine… but if he does _anything_ …!”

 

“Ah know… ah know… it’ll be okay ma love.” She gave him a quick, soft kiss.

 

He leaned in for another kiss but she pulled away, smirking, “No’ until we’re done studying.”

 

He groaned and kissed her neck softly, “Fine, but afterwards I’m snogging the hell out of you.”

 

She smirked, “Ye could never snog _all_ the hell out o’ me, but ah like the enthusiasm.”

 

He laughed and hugged her one more time before they continued to study.

 

That summer, Sirius sent Cecile a letter; telling her that he needed her help. So, as fast as she could, she got to his house and crawled up to his window. He opened the window and pulled her into the room and promptly into his arms. They held each other close for a moment and he whispered, “Thank you for coming.”

 

She kissed his neck, “O’ course, Leannan. Anything fur ye.” She pulled back slightly and looked in his eyes, “How can ah help?”

 

He sighed, “Just… just hold my hand. This… this isn’t going to be easy.”

 

She kissed him softly, “Anything ye need, love.”

 

They took one another’s hand, then Sirius bent down to get his suitcase and they walked out of his room and down the stairs. When Walburga Black saw what was happening she screeched, “What is going on here?!? What are you doing? Who is that? Your little Mudblood _whore_?”

 

“Gee, lovely creature aren’t ye? Best tae calm yerself before ye give yerself more wrinkles, Mrs. Black.” Cecile said, unfazed by the woman’s insult.

 

“I’m leaving, Mother. I’m not coming back, either.” Sirius said, squeezing Cecile’s hand and leading them out of the house.

 

“I always knew you were a _fool_ , Sirius! But this is ridiculous _even for you_! If you walk out that door, then you can never walk back in. Do you hear me? _Never_! You’re no longer welcome here! You’re no longer my son!” Walburga shouted. Orion and Regulus Black were standing in a doorway nearby, not saying a word.

 

“Fine by me! I don’t want to be in this family anyway! You’re all crazy, and I want nothing to do with you! I’ll create my own family and forget I ever met you!” Sirius yelled back, finally pulling them through the door.

 

With a final screech Walburga stormed off into another room, and Sirius and Cecile walked by a window and saw that she was blasting Sirius from the family tree. Sirius looked away, sadness in his eyes. But Cecile began pulling him further away and down into the tube. When they were on the train she wrapped him in her arms again and whispered, “It’s alright, my love. It’s alright. We’re going to be fine. We’ll get through this together.”

 

He nodded and nuzzled his face into her neck, whispering, “Together.”

 

Eventually they made their way to James’ house, and the Potters welcomed them with open arms. They took the two into the kitchen and began serving them leftover roast and vegetables from dinner. James smiled sympathetically at Sirius, “How are you doing, mate?”

 

“I’m about as well as could be expected. It’s not like they did anything I didn’t expect. At least… at least I’m finally out. Finally finished with them. ” He gave a sad smile.

 

Cecile stroked back, trying to comfort him. She made eye contact with James and they shared a sad look. What could they possibly do to comfort him right now?

 

“Hey, you’ve always got me Padfoot.” James said kindly, smiling at his best friend.

 

Sirius smiled back, “I know, Prongs. Thanks.”

 

Cecile suddenly felt very out of place, and it was as if she’d never befriended James or loved Sirius.

 

But then Sirius took Cecile’s hand and raised it to his lips, “And I’ve got Petal here.” He gave her a look of such love and gratitude that she felt like she belonged once again. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

“Get into even more trouble?” Cecile suggested playfully.

 

“Amongst other things…” He said, smiling at her wickedly.

 

“Alright, you two. Not at the table.” Mrs. Potter said, chuckling.

 

“Yes, Mrs. Potter.” They said in unison.

 

A few hours later Cecile had to leave to go back to Scotland. Sirius walked her out and as soon as they were out the door he took her face in his hands and kissed her soundly. She was caught by surprise at first but then sighed happily and returned the kiss. He then softly kissed her face and said, “Thank you for being there for me today.”

 

“Ye’re welcome…” She softly whispered as he nipped her ear.

 

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, “I love you so much…”

 

“I love ye too…” She replied, exposing more of her neck for his attention.

 

“How can I ever repay you?” His hands lowered toward her ass.

 

She laughed and pulled out of his grasp, “Ye can let me go home, before ma Granda never lets me see ye again.”

 

Sirius gave a long-suffering sigh, “Fine!” He gave her puppy eyes. “But can I see you again soon?”

 

She smiled, “Ye can see me tomorrow, if ye like?”

 

He grinned, “Absolutely!”

 

She cupped his cheek and said, “Ah’m glad ye’re safe, Leannan. Maybe now we can find oor own happiness… together.”

 

He smiled blissfully, “I’d like that.” They gave one another one last kiss then Cecile went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)
> 
> [The Traitor](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone/the-traitor?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [weirdestone](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
